


Oral Fixation

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Isabela is the best wingman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Zevran has pouty lips, Zevran is smooth as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Post-Zevran/Isabela quickie, Hawke is at the Hanged Man with Isabela and is drunk. Drunk Hawke admits how attractive she found Zevran and is like, "ughhhh I should've banged him" and LUCKY FOR HAWKE HER DREAMS WILL COME TRUE.</p>
<p>Isabela contacts him, he's staying at the Hanged Man, whatever. Just as long as Hawke gets summadat that fine elf behind. </p>
<p>Internet cookies for Zevran being a skilled tongue-artist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

_Stupid Isabela with her sexy boots instead of pants like normal people wear, and her perfect skin (probably from all the saltwater-is saltwater even good for skin?), and the way she fucking swaggers instead of walking, and her piercings, and her perfect breasts that probably don't sag at all when she takes the corset off-_

“Hawke? Sweet thing?”

“Uh, yes?” Hawke looked up at Isabela's face.

“You were staring at my tits again. I'd show them to you, but Corff's been insisting that I keep my clothes on now.”

Hawke looked at her drink and groaned. “You're just too blighted sexy. It's not fair.”

Isabela laughed. It was a warm, beautiful sound. She probably never snorted or anything embarrassing when she laughed. “Entitled attitudes are usually a turn-off, but I'll make an exception because you're cute.” She looked Hawke up and down, and then just stared at her with a sultry smile on her face.

“Um...” Hawke stammered. Was this what people meant when they talked about being eye-fucked? “Wait, I didn't mean that it's not fair that you're sexy and you won't sleep with me! I don't want to sleep with you. No offense or anything...”

Isabela laughed again. 

Hawke took a drink before continuing, “I meant that it's not fair that men aren't interested in me when you're around.”

“Oh, you're plenty interesting. Is this about Fenris?”

Hawke blinked. “Huh? What does Fenris have to do with anything?”

“Never mind. What is this about?”

She took a deep breath. “It's about that assassin guy, Zevran! I finally met someone good-looking who isn't working with us and he was flirting with me and everything. It was going really well up until you just swooped in and he forgot all about me and went off into the woods to fuck you.” Hawke took a long drink to make herself stop talking before she said anything even more stupid. 

“Oh, you want Zev? Why didn't you say anything sooner? He's upstairs in my room!”

Hawke choked on her drink. “What?!”

“He's staying with me until his ship arrives to take him back to Antiva City. This is perfect!” Isabela gestured wildly. “He was asleep when I left him--I think I tired him out--but I'm sure he won't mind if you go up there and wake him up! Your life really needs some fine elf behind.”

Hawke just stared at her. _Fine elf behind?_ As appealing as the idea sounded, it seemed awkward to fuck Zevran in Isabela's bed right after she'd finished fucking him. 

“On second thought, maybe you should go home and get some sleep. I'll tell Zev about you, it'll be fun! You'll see!”

Hawke stood up and realized how drunk she actually was when she had to brace herself on the bar to keep from falling over. “Uh, thanks Isabela. I'll see you tomorrow?” She managed to stagger out of the Hanged Man and back to Hightown safely. On the way, Hawke's thoughts wandered back to a few days ago when she met Zevran. She'd liked his laugh, and his pouty lips, and how he was so fast and agile while he was fighting that it was almost beautiful. She didn't remember anything in particular about his behind, but his armor had kind of obscured it.

Despite the perks of being a Champion, it was difficult for Hawke to have any kind of love life. Anders, Varric, Fenris, and Sebastian were all attractive in their own ways, but Hawke absolutely refused to date anybody she worked with because the potential for drama and tension was too great. The only other people she had contact with were Templars, politicians, and thugs, and Hawke didn't exactly have time to meet new people. She did occasionally visit the brothel in moments of weakness, but most of the time she was just lonely. Zevran was sexy and apparently interested in her AND he would be leaving the Free Marches soon. It was too good to pass up.

The next day, Hawke stopped by the Hanged Man to pick up Varric. Isabela got her attention as she was leaving. “Hawke! How long will the job today take? Do you think you'll be back home tonight?”

“We're mostly running around Hightown today so we should be. Why?”

“Zev said that he'll meet you at your home this evening. Have fun!” It was surprising how excited Isabela could get about sex that didn't involve her.

The day turned out to be frustrating and tedious. Everything in Kirkwall seemed to be getting worse. Recently, Hawke had been feeling like she was just putting out lots of little fires while the whole city fell apart. She was exhausted when she got home, but she was still looking forward to Zevran's visit. She had never had someone come to her house for the sole purpose of sex before. What was the standard etiquette for this type of situation? It seemed like a fancy occasion, so she took a bath, combed her hair, and put on a dress. 

Hawke was deciding whether or not to use perfume when she heard Bodahn greeting someone at the door. She went downstairs to see Zevran being hugged warmly by Sandal while Bodahn was still talking to him. “It's such a pleasure to see you again, Messere Zevran. How is your health?”

She briefly wondered how Zevran seemed to know all the same people she knew, before she remembered that he and Bodahn and Sandal had all traveled with the Hero of Ferelden. That must have been interesting. Was it appropriate to ask to hear stories before and/or after the sex? Hawke found herself wishing she had gotten some advice from Isabela.

Zevran caught her eye when she reached the bottom of the stairs. “Ah, my dear Champion! You're looking radiant this evening.” He walked over to her and gently kissed her cheek.

“Um, hi Zevran! You look nice, too. Would you like something to drink?” _Yes, offer a drink! Good idea! That's completely a normal thing to do when people visit and people sometimes drink before sex, right?_

“That would be excellent, thank you.” How did he make everything sound so polite and flirtatious at the same time?

Bodahn and Sandal discreetly left the room, and Hawke led Zevran into the library. She tried to figure out what she actually had to drink, before she remembered the brandy that Aveline had given her. She poured two glasses and handed one to Zevran. He sniffed it thoughtfully before taking a sip. “This is very good! You have excellent taste.”

“Thanks! I mean, I usually just drink cheap ale but my friend Aveline knows alcohol really well.”

Zevran took another drink, and his tongue darted out to lick his upper lip. It was small and more pink than Hawke had expected and she found herself momentarily transfixed. Zevran's mouth broke into a smile and she lifted her gaze to see that he was looking directly at her. He took a step forward, so that he was in her personal space but they weren't actually touching. Hawke noticed that he smelled nice, a little like soap. It was thoughtful of him to bathe before coming to meet her so that he didn't smell like Isabela. Not that Isabela had a bad smell... “It's so kind of you to invite me to your house, Champion. Your hospitality is most generous.” His voice was cocky and sexy and still unfailingly polite. Even though he was shorter than she was, Zevran somehow tilted his head so that he was looking down the bridge of his nose at her with a hungry expression. Hawke lifted her glass to take a drink, mostly to buy her time to figure out how to respond to that. Without breaking eye contact, Zevran licked his lips again, slowly and deliberately. Startled, Hawke's hand shook and she spilled half of her drink down her front. 

“Shit, I'm so clumsy, sorry...” Hawke frantically looked for something she could use to clean herself.

“Allow me, my lady,” Zevran said, clearly not fazed at all. He smoothly bent his head down and started licking brandy off the tops of her breasts. It felt much better than it reasonably should, even allowing for how long it had been since anyone had touched her. He licked and kissed his way up her neck, leading with his nose and pulling her head down with his hand until his mouth was on hers. Zevran kissed her and suddenly her glass wasn't in her hand anymore. Hawke felt two hands on her hips, pulling her body against his. She wondered what had happened to the drinks. She was distracted from that thought by Zevran's tongue in her mouth. He tasted delicious and his tongue was doing something wonderful that had exactly the right amount of movement and pressure without being too forceful. Hawke wondered what his tongue would be like in other places and moaned. Zevran pulled back just far enough that their mouths were separated, but their foreheads still touched. “Perhaps you could show me your bedroom?” he murmured. 

“Uh-huh,” Hawke said weakly. She stood up straight and led him out of the library and up the stairs to her room. Once the door was closed, she noticed that the bodice of her dress was still wet and sticky. Hawke wondered if it would be too forward to just take it off. Zevran apparently read her mind, because he suddenly appeared behind her. She could feel him unbuttoning all of the buttons on the back of her dress and kissing the exposed skin of her back. He finished the buttons surprisingly quickly and let her dress fall down to pool around her feet. The dress had been made with boning to support her breasts, so she was only wearing knickers underneath. Hawke felt Zevran kiss the top of her shoulder as hiss hands moved around her waist and up her torso to cup her breasts. She gasped as a finger brushed her nipple. 

“Perhaps your bed...?”

“Yeah.” 

Hawke allowed Zevran to lead her to her bed. She sat down on the bed and leaned back as he positioned himself over her. He kissed her mouth again, briefly, and then moved his body down so that his head was above her breasts. Zevran bent down and took a nipple in his mouth. “Oh...” she moaned. She could feel her nipple harden and he started moving his tongue back and forth and applying pressure. Her head fell back and her eyes squeezed shut. 

“Mmm, you taste very good and you're so _delightfully_ responsive,” he said.

“Thanks?” Hawke replied. She didn't get a chance to say anything else because Zevran bowed his head again and went back to her nipple. He bit it gently and circled his tongue around it and did some other things that she couldn't identify but which felt amazing. Hawke could feel blood rushing to her groin. She involuntarily jerked her hips up, trying in vain to get some kind of friction. Zevran switched to the other breast. Hawke moaned as she felt his mouth on her previously untouched skin. She saw his hand go to the other breast, and he started flicking the nipple between his fingers. There was enough saliva left there that it almost felt like another tongue. Hawke could feel her face getting hot. The sensations on her breasts were wonderfully arousing, but also torturous because they weren't _enough_. She couldn't stop her hips from squirming now, but it didn't do any good. The way Zevran was positioned above her, there was nothing to rub against. She tried to squeeze her legs together, but it only made the feeling of _need_ worse. “Please...” she gasped pathetically, embarrassed that she'd been reduced to begging. 

Zevran raised his head and smiled at her. Hawke shuddered. He sat down next to her and slipped his hand inside her knickers. At the feeling of pressure on her clit, Hawke made a loud, high-pitched whining noise. She realized that this was the loudest she'd ever been in bed and she had barely even been touched so far. At least Zevran looked pleased with himself. She raised her hips so that he could remove her underclothes. Zevran moved his body so that he was between her legs. He looked at her cunt. “I wonder how you taste here?” he asked, glancing up at her face. Hawke nodded desperately.

Hawke saw Zevran smirk at her and then she mostly just saw blonde hair. She felt his tongue start at the top of her slit and slowly lick its way down. She gasped and pushed her hips toward his face. Hawke felt something at the entrance of her vagina and then realized that Zevran was penetrating her with his tongue. It felt different and good. He kind of licked around everywhere and it felt like he was alternating between flattening and pointing his tongue. The initial rush of relief had passed and now Hawke just found herself needing more. Her hips jerked up and down, like they were trying to fuck his face. Hawke felt exactly the kind of pressure she needed on her clit and she sighed. She had a sudden urge to grab Zevran's hair, but she settled for grabbing handfuls of the bedspread so she wouldn't mess up his braids. 

Zevran's tongue was very... active. Was he tracing the Chant of Light against her clit? No, it was probably something sexier. She realized that she was actually really close to orgasm. It wasn't all that surprising, considering everything Zevran had done with her breasts and how talented at oral sex he was. Hawke made some breathy gasping noises and then bit her lip (which made the noises sound more like humming) and her face got hot and her eyes squeezed shut and she came harder than she probably ever had before. Zevran expertly licked her through the orgasm. When her body finally relaxed, she thought she heard him kiss her labia. Zevran looked up at her. His face was kind of shiny, which really should have looked ridiculous instead of sexy. “So, what now?” he asked.

Hawke tried to sound suave and confident. “Well, I was also hoping you'd put your penis in me,” she said, realizing too late that she actually sounded incredibly awkward.

“An excellent idea!” Zevran said, actually sounding suave and confident. “If you would excuse me while I undress...” He started to remove his clothes. Hawke had thought that only women could take their clothes off in a sexy way, but Zevran was somehow managing a nonchalant striptease. She leaned forward, trying to get a better look at his tattoos.

“He does have a nice ass...” she muttered to herself once his trousers were off.

Zevran apparently had very good hearing, because he said “You think so?” and turned to give her a better view.

Hawke was suddenly very embarrassed, but she took the opportunity to shamelessly stare at his body. When Zevran turned around, she noticed that his cock was already very hard. She wasn't sure if she should feel proud that she'd aroused him this much without directly touching him, or self-conscious that she was in the presence of some kind of sex god whose body always worked perfectly. Hawke tried not to concern herself with it; either way, she was getting some pretty excellent sex.

Zevran climbed back on the bed. Hawke decided that he did have a nice cock. It was shaped beautifully and probably about average size for a human man, but it looked big compared to the rest of his body. When he was hovering over her, she opened her legs and angled her pelvis to allow him to penetrate. His pupils dilated and he exhaled sharply against her shoulder as he entered her. Hawke felt a little bit pleased with herself. It wasn't that he looked vulnerable, exactly, but it was satisfying to see his control slip. “You feel so hot, Champion,” Zevran breathed in her ear. She wondered if it would be arousing when anyone else called her that from now on. 

He pressed his body to her, only moving his hips away to fuck her. Hawke ran a hand down his back and massaged his ass (which felt even better than it looked). Zevran moved his head down to lick her nipple again. Startled by the sudden rush of pleasure, Hawke gasped and pushed her hips up to take him in as far as she could. She squeezed her vaginal muscles, which made Zevran let go of her nipple as his breathing turned harsh and his hips stuttered. After a few more minutes of fucking, Hawke was digging her nails into Zevran's back but he didn't seem to mind. “Do you think you can come again?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Hawke said breathlessly. 

Zevran changed the angle of his body so that his weight was supported by his knees and he had room to rub her clit with his hand. It didn't take very long after that. The orgasm wasn't as intense as the first one, but it felt _deeper_ with the added vaginal stimulation, and it was very, very good. Hawke thought she may have been yelling something embarrassing and blasphemous about the Maker, but she couldn't think coherently enough to remember, exactly. When she opened her eyes, Hawke noticed that Zevran was staring at her body. The hungry look was back. He thrust into her a few more times before he withdrew and started jerking himself with short, quick strokes. Zevran's other hand was still holding her hip. His mouth opened slightly and he came in spurts on her stomach. 

Hawke tried to figure out how to sit up without getting semen everywhere, but Zevran got up and brought her a cloth. She wiped herself off and sat up. 

“Do you want to spend the night? I don't mind if you don't, of course, but there are a lot of thugs on the streets at night and I wouldn't want you to have to fight your way back to Lowtown by yourself...” She hoped that she was coming across as polite but not clingy. 

Zevran laughed and agreed to take her up on the offer. They fell asleep awkwardly on opposite sides of the bed. Despite everything that had just happened, it felt too intimate to try to cuddle or anything. Hawke woke up a few hours later to find Zevran fast asleep with his arms and legs wrapped around her. She smiled and went back to sleep.

When she woke up again in the morning, he was putting on the last of his armor. 

“Orana probably made breakfast, if you want any before you leave.”

Zevran turned to look at her, but he didn't seem surprised that she was awake. “I'm afraid I should leave soon, but thank you for the offer.”

“At least let me see you out?” Hawke got up and put on a dressing gown quickly. She walked downstairs with him. 

Zevran paused in front of the door to take Hawke's hand and bring it up to his mouth for a gentle kiss. “Thank you for your gracious hospitality,” he said before releasing her hand.

“Uh, my pleasure,” Hawke replied.

Zevran walked out the door. Hawke blinked a few times, smiled, and then remembered everything she still had to do that day. She went back upstairs to get ready.


End file.
